Christmas Drabbles 2011
by iwant2baweasley
Summary: 25 Christmas themed drabbles featuring canon and non-canon pairings as well as family groups. See first chapter for pairings.
1. Index

Christmas is my favorite holiday, so every year I try to do a special little project. I went back and forth about this project (writing/posting a drabble from December 1st until Christmas day), but on the first I decided that I did want to do it.

So this project is going to be 25 drabbles (one for each day) and will feature different pairings (some canon others definitely not) and some family groups. I plan to write stories starring the following: Arthur & Molly, Bill & Fleur, Charlie, Draco & Astoria, Draco & Ginny, Draco & Hermione, Fred & Angelina, George & Angelina, Harry & Ginny, Harry & Ginny family, Harry & Hermione, Harry & Luna, James & Lily, Lupin & Tonks, Neville & Hannah, Neville & Luna, Percy & Audrey, Potter family, Ron & Hermione, Ron & Hermione family, Ron & Lavender, Ron & Luna, Scorpius & Rose, Teddy & Victoire, Weasley Family. Keep in mind that things might change.

This first page "chapter" will be the index for all of the drabbles and I will keep the list updated so you can know which chapter contains the pairing you want to read.

Right now, they are all rated for everyone, but that might change.

I wanted to post the drabbles here every evening, but that just isn't working with my schedule. I will be posting the stories here on Satrudays, but you can read the newest drabbles on my LJ (link is in my profile).

So without further ado, the list! Enjoy!

_December 26 - Sorry for my complete and utter failure and not updating for 15 days. Things got crazy at work and crazier at home. The rest of the drabbles have been posted.  
><em>

**December 1** - Mistletoe Surprise - Neville/Luna - K  
><strong>December 2<strong> - The Battle - Draco/Ginny - K  
><strong>December 3<strong> - Extra Time - Ron/Lavender - K  
><strong>December 4<strong> - Christmas Whimsy - Harry/Luna - K  
><strong>December 5<strong> - The Unofficial Weasley - Draco/Hermione - K  
><strong>December 6<strong> - A Lucky Wizard - Ron/Luna - K  
><strong>December 7<strong> - Christmas on the Run - Harry/Hermione - K  
><strong>December 8<strong> - The Yule Ball - Fred/Angelina - K  
><strong>December 9<strong> - Hard Christmas - Neville/Hannah - K  
><strong>December 10<strong> - The New and Improved Malfoy Christmas - Draco/Astoria - K+  
><strong>December 11<strong> - Christmas 1997 - Percy/Audrey - K  
><strong>December 12<strong> - Internal Struggles - George/Angelina - K  
><strong>December 13<strong> - Molly's Favorite Tradition - Arthur/Molly - K  
><strong>December 14<strong> - Waiting - Charlie - K  
><strong>December 15<strong> - Culture Clash - Bill/Fleur - K  
><strong>December 16<strong> - The Question - Teddy/Victoire - K  
><strong>December 17<strong> - Together Forever - Lupin/Tonks - K  
><strong>December 18<strong> - 10 Years of Gifts - Scorpius/Rose - K  
><strong>December 19<strong> - Christmas 1979 - James/Lily - K  
><strong>December 20<strong> - In HIs Arms - Ron/Hermione - K  
><strong>December 21<strong> - Snowflake Ride - Harry/Ginny - K  
><strong>December 22<strong> - Christmas Cookies - Ron & Hermione Family - K  
><strong>December 23<strong> - Perfect Fit - Harry & Ginny Family - K  
><strong>December 24<strong> - Christmas 1980 - Potter Family (and Friends) - K  
><strong>December 25<strong> - Christmas 2018 - Weasley Family - K


	2. Dec 1 Neville & Luna K

**Title:** Mistletoe Surprise  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG**  
>Pairing:<strong> Neville & Luna  
><strong>When:<strong> Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word<strong>**Count:** 100  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Neville comes home and finds Luna has decorated with mistletoe.

Neville entered into the flat he shared with Luna and came to a complete stop.

His loony (in the best, most loving way) wife had covered the ceiling of the entrance hall with mistletoe.

"Do you like it?"

His eyes found her standing at the end of the hall.

"Isn't it a little excessive?"

"Yes, possibly," she frowned. "But they are infested with nargles and I didn't want to split up any families. It would make for a horrible Christmas for them."

"Well then, we should get our money's worth."

He crossed the hall, tipped her back and kissed her.


	3. Dec 2 Draco & Ginny K

**Title:** The Battle  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Draco & Ginny  
><strong>When:<strong> Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word<strong>**Count:** 100  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Draco doesn't want to wear his new Weasley jumper, but Ginny wants him to. Who wins this battle?

"Draco."

"_Ginny_."

She crossed her arms.

He crossed his.

"Just wear the jumper!"

"No."

"Why not? Mum made that jumper especially for you. To make you feel included in the family."

"Your mum made the sweater because you begged her to."

"So?"

"Ginny, wearing a Weasley jumper isn't going to make your family like me any better. They all wanted you to marry Harry, remember?"

"But I didn't marry Harry, I married you. You're the one I want, Draco. Not Harry. You."

"Then don't make me wear the jumper."

She gave him _that_ look and he caved.

"Fine."

She smiled.


	4. Dec 3 Ron & Lavender K

**Title:** Extra Time  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ron & Lavender  
><strong>When: <strong>Half-Blood Prince  
><strong>Word<strong>**Count:** 100  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Lavender keeps trying to guess what Ron got her for Christmas, so he does the one thing he knows will shut her up: snogging.

The goodbye snogging started the night before the train left for London.

It wasn't any different from their normal snogging, but it kept her mouth busy so she couldn't continue to try and guess what he had gotten her for Christmas.

The guesses she managed to get out were all wrong. Of course, for one of them to be right, it would have required him to have actually purchased her a present.

He had five days to buy her something or maybe he'd have his mum buy something for her.

Nevertheless, the snogging had bought him the time he needed.


	5. Dec 4 Harry & Luna K

**Title:** Christmas Whimsy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry & Luna  
><strong>When:<strong> Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word<strong>**Count:** 100  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Luna loves to decorate for Christmas.

Christmas with Luna was the stuff that muggle children dreamed of and more.

Even knowing that hadn't kept Harry from staring at their home in complete awe.

In the hour or so it had taken him to collect Teddy, Luna had completely transformed their house and the surrounding grounds into a whimsical Christmas land.

Luna had gone all out with fairy lights, life-sized gingerbread people and trees decorated with hand-crafted ornaments.

At four, Teddy was still learning about Christmas, but one glance at his godson told Harry that the magic of the holiday had taken a firm hold on him.


	6. Dec 5 Draco & Hermione K

**Title:** The Unofficial Weasley  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Draco & Hermione  
><strong>When:<strong> Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word<strong>**Count:** 395  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Hermione and Draco are at the Weasley family Christmas party and he is been a real prat. Is he just trying to have fun or does he have an ulterior motive for pissing her off?

"How much longer do we have to stay?"

Hermione smiled apologetically to Ginny before turning to glare at Draco.

"Ten or fifteen minutes?" He asked hopefully.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and was relieved to see that Ginny had gone to talk to someone else.

"_You_ don't have to stay," she retorted. "But I am."

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't make me come," he stated. "Nobody wants me here, Hermione."

"_I_ want you here, but if that isn't enough for you then leave," she snapped.

"We don't belong here," he said. "This is the _Weasley_ family Christmas party."

She grabbed his arm and yanked him through the gathering of Weasley's and out the front door into the yard.

"Let me make one thing clear to you, Draco Malfoy," she snapped. "The Weasley's are my family. I may not be biologically or lawfully part of their family, but they claim me and I claim them. So if you want to be with me you have to accept my Muggle family and my wizarding one."

"Well your wizarding family members, including your eight brothers, are all watching us through the sitting room windows," he stated.

"Good," Hermione said, glancing over her shoulder to look at them all. "That means they'll all be out here in a second if you -"

He was on bended knee when she turned and her words died on her lips.

"Hermione Jean Granger and unofficial Weasley, will you marry me?"

Her face went from mad to shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly," he replied. "I even asked both of your dads and all of your brothers for permission."

Hermione looked over her shoulder and found the sitting room window filled with hopeful faces.

"I'm confused," she said, turning to look at him. "If you went to all that trouble and you want to marry me then what was our fight about?"

"I had to get you alone somehow," he shrugged. "And you're sexy when you're mad."

"You're such a prat!"

"Is that a yes?"

"I should say no, just to teach you a lesson."

"But you won't, because you love me."

She glared at him.

"Just say yes."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" He smirked.

"Yes, I will marry you, Draco Malfoy, you ungreatful gi-"

He silenced her with a kiss as the Weasley's poured out of the house to offer their congratulations.


	7. Dec 6 Ron & Luna K

**Title:** A Lucky Wizard**  
>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ron & Luna  
><strong>When:<strong> Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** How Ron picks out what to get Luna for Christma

Luna was the easiest witch to buy presents for, Ron was certain of that.

His shopping for her consisted of either picking up a book on foreign animals and plants while he was on a mission or walking into a store and buying the first, obnoxiously, unique thing he saw.

To some people (like his sister) his methods were tactless and unromantic, but he disagreed.

Luna wasn't like other witches and the one time he bought her a "normal" gift (a bracelet), she had thanked him and he had never seen it again.

Lesson learned.

He was a lucky wizard.


	8. Dec 7 Harry & Hermione K

**Title:** Christmas on the Run  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry & Hermione  
><strong>When:<strong> Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Harry reflecting on the Christmas he and Hermione shared in 1997

Christmas day.

They hadn't realized it was Christmas Eve until they had reached Godric's Hollow and there was no joy upon discovering that it was.

It was just the two of them; far away from everyone they loved.

There would be no happy Christmas.

Everything changed after their escape.

Suddenly, there was a reason to be happy. They were still alive.

Yes, it was still just the two of them. Ron was gone. Ginny was home with her parents.

But they were still alive and they had each other.

There was hope that next Christmas, maybe, they'd all be together.


	9. Dec 8 Fred & Angelina K

**Title:** The Yule Ball  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Fred & Angelina  
><strong>When:<strong> Goblet of Fire  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 304  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** A brief glance at Fred and Angelina's Yule Ball.

He couldn't remember ever being tongue tied around a girl before.

But when Angelina came down the steps from the girls' dormitory, he was rendered speechless.

Her dress was a long, form fitting, sparkly blue and her hair was curled in tight ringlets.

"Hi Angelina." His voice broke and he was happy that his brothers and Lee were nowhere near, because they would have made a mickey out of him for sure.

"Hi Fred," she smiled. "You look handsome."

"You, too," he flushed red. "I mean, you look pretty. Beautiful, actually."

As she giggled, he mentally slapped himself.

_Get it together, Weasley. You've got a reputation to uphold._

"Shall we go, then?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, yes," he nodded.

As they headed down to the Great Hall, he reflected on the night so far and came to one conclusion: it was going to be a long night.

To his surprise, however, the evening went quickly. They ate dinner with George, Lee and their dates. Then danced and sang along to the Weird Sisters. They ended their evening with a stroll in the snow covered courtyard before returning to Gryffindor Tower.

The common room was filled with couples saying goodnight.

"I had a good time tonight," she told him, once they found a spot to say their own goodnights.

"I did, too," he replied.

"Goodnight, Fred." She kissed his cheek then gathered the skirt of her dress and turned towards the stairs.

"Angelina, wait," he said, grabbing her arm to keep her from walking away.

"Yes?" She turned and looked at him.

"Would you like to go out with me again sometime?" He asked, nervously.

"I'd like that," she smiled. "I'd like that very much." She leaned in a kissed him again, but on the lips this time. "Happy Christmas, Fred."

"Happy Christmas," he responded.


	10. Dec 9 Neville & Hannah K

**Title:** Hard Christmas  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Neville & Hannah  
><strong>When:<strong> Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 192  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Neville and Hannah's first Christmas without his grandmother

The holidays were always hard for them, but even more so this year; the first year without his grandmother.

Like every year, they visited his parents at St. Mungos, but it wasn't the same. He had told his parents about his grandmother's death the day after it had happened that past summer, but he could tell from his father's frequent glances at the ward door that he was expecting her to show up.

They didn't stay long; it was too hard for him.

Her father's house was their next stop. She was an only child and her mother had been murdered during their sixth year. Her father, who had been out of the country at the time of the attack, had never recovered from the loss his wife.

Their stay there was short, too, because it was hard on her.

Christmas dinner found them seated around the table at the Burrow, eating with the Weasley-Potter family. It was busy, loud and full of love; exactly what they needed for their rough Christmas.

They cut their visit there a bit short; so they could go home and work on starting their own family.


	11. Dec 10  Draco & Astoria T

**Title:** The New and Improved Malfoy Christmas  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Draco & Astoria  
><strong>When:<strong> Post Deathly Hallows  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 142  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** Draco and Astoria's first Christmas as husband and wife

There was something to be said about spending Christmas at home with your wife.

It didn't require any of the hoopla that had always come with Christmas at Malfoy Manor when he was a child.

Instead of dress robes, he lounged around the house in a dressing gown.

Instead of being forced to eat an overcooked meal with his parents' stuffy friends, he and Astoria had eaten soup in front of the fireplace.

There was nothing fake about the Christmas joy in his and Astoria's home and there never would be. He would see to it that every Christmas in their home would be a happy one.

But the biggest perk of spending Christmas at home with his wife, in Draco's mind, was that there was no one around to scold them for making love on the dining room table after dessert.


	12. Dec 11 Percy & Audrey K

**Title:** Christmas 1997

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Percy & Audrey

**When:** Deathly Hallows

**Word Count:** 275

**Summary/Notes:** A glimpse at Percy and Audrey's Christmas during the Deathly Hallows

She was reading when he arrived via the floo network.

"You're home," she smiled, setting her book down.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, hanging his traveling cloak up. "Busy day at the office."

"You work too hard, Percy," she stated. "Go wash up, dinner is ready."

A few minutes later, they were sitting at their small table eating their Christmas Eve dinner.

As they ate in silence, Audrey tried to build up the courage to ask him the one question she had been dreading for weeks.

It wasn't until they were eating dessert that she asked, "Are we going to visit your parents tomorrow?"

His tea cup clanked as he set it down quickly.

"No," he said in a voice that started off strong but wobbled out.

"Percy, I'm sure they would love to see you," she said. "And I really want to -"

"They hate me, Audrey, every last one of them," he said, his voice really quivering now.

"Perc, I'm sure they -"

"You didn't see their faces," he whispered. "Full of hatred."

"A lot has changed since last year," she told him. "I'm sure -"

"I don't deserve to be a Weasley!" He shoved away from the table. "I've been a real prat and they have every right to hate me."

"But you are fighting back!" She replied. "Yeah, you messed up, we all do. But you're helping the right side now while playing the bad side."

"It isn't enough," he sighed. "I need -"

"You need to see your family."

"I can't. Not yet. It would ruin everything."

She sighed. "Alright, but don't wait too long. It might be too late."


	13. Dec 12 George & Angelina K

**Title:** Internal Struggles

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** George & Angelina

**When:** Post Deathly Hallows

**Word Count:** 275

**Summary/Notes:** George struggles to find Christmas joy and Angelina makes it her goal to help him recover it.

Their last "perfect" Christmas had been the Christmas before Ron started at Hogwarts. That was the last Christmas that he, his five brothers, Ginny and their parents had spent that holiday together.

He wished he could recall happy memories from that day, but all he could recall was himself and Fred being total prats about not getting new broom sticks.

Oh how he wished they could go back and do it all over again.

But they couldn't. Percy was back, but Fred was gone forever.

There would never be another perfect Weasley Christmas again.

She saw his pain even though he tried to hide in behind an overly cheerful smile.

She knew that Christmas had lost its joy for him the day his twin had died.

She was determined, however, to reintroduce him to Christmas make him remember why it was his favorite holiday (after April Fool's Day, of course).

She would never give up; even if it took her until her dying day.

He knew what she was doing and for several years, he didn't feel any impact on her attempts.

But then, on their third Christmas as husband and wife, she told him, she was pregnant and he felt joy for the first time.

He watched her and the baby grow until he was born in late August and named Fred.

He was torn that Christmas, between mourning for his lost twin and wanting to share Christmas with his son.

It wasn't until the following Christmas that the joy he had felt in Christmas past, filled him. He knew that Fred was looking down on him and his son and smiling.


	14. Dec 13 Arthur & Molly K

**Title:** Molly's Favorite Tradition

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Arthur & Molly

**When:** Pre-Sorcerer's Stone through Post-Deathly Hallows

**Word Count:** 116

**Summary/Notes:** Molly has a favorite Christmas tradition and it has nothing to do with her children

Her favorite Christmas tradition had nothing to do with seeing smiles on her children's faces when they opened their presents or feeding her hungry crowd a hearty Christmas dinner.

It was one that she and Arthur started on their first Christmas Eve as husband and wife.

Every year since, after the kids were tucked in bed, they'd settle in front of a roaring fire in their pajamas and dressing gowns.

By the light of the fire, they'd sip on hot chocolate and enjoy the silence before the chaos of Christmas Day.

In those quiet moments they weren't dad and mum, Arthur and Molly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or Granddad and Granny. They were Artie and Mollywobbles.


	15. Dec 14 Charlie K

**Title:** Waiting

**Rating:** PG

**Starring:** Charlie

**When:** Post Deathly Hallows

**Word Count:** 238

**Summary/Notes:** Being with his family always makes Charlie think about the girl that is out there waiting for him

Seated at the foot of the long dinner table, Charlie quietly watched the people around him. His dad was at the head of the table with his mum to his left seated next to Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy and Audrey. On the opposite side of the table Bill, Fleur, baby Victoire, Harry, Ginny, Teddy and Mrs. Tonks.

It was times like these when he wished he had a significant other, too, but he hadn't found the one yet. It wasn't for lack of trying, either. He dated a lot, but he hadn't found her yet.

It was a well known fact that Weasley's married either someone they had known for years and been close to (his parents, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Harry, George and Angelina) or it was someone they had fallen in love with the first time they saw them (Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey).

He knew his bride would be the one he fell in love with at first sight, because he had had a female friend (Tonks) and they had shared a kiss in their fifth year. It had lasted half a second then sent them into a fit of laughter and cemented their status as just friends.

So now he was just waiting to meet the girl who would knock him off his feet. Even if he had to wait another 29 years for her; it would be worth the wait.


	16. Dec 15 Bill & Fleur K

**Title:** Waiting

**Rating:** PG

**Starring:** Charlie

**When:** Post Deathly Hallows

**Word Count:** 238

**Summary/Notes:** Being with his family always makes Charlie think about the girl that is out there waiting for him

Seated at the foot of the long dinner table, Charlie quietly watched the people around him. His dad was at the head of the table with his mum to his left seated next to Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy and Audrey. On the opposite side of the table Bill, Fleur, baby Victoire, Harry, Ginny, Teddy and Mrs. Tonks.

It was times like these when he wished he had a significant other, too, but he hadn't found the one yet. It wasn't for lack of trying, either. He dated a lot, but he hadn't found her yet.

It was a well known fact that Weasley's married either someone they had known for years and been close to (his parents, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Harry, George and Angelina) or it was someone they had fallen in love with the first time they saw them (Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey).

He knew his bride would be the one he fell in love with at first sight, because he had had a female friend (Tonks) and they had shared a kiss in their fifth year. It had lasted half a second then sent them into a fit of laughter and cemented their status as just friends.

So now he was just waiting to meet the girl who would knock him off his feet. Even if he had to wait another 29 years for her; it would be worth the wait.


	17. Dec 16 Teddy & Victoire K

**Title:** The Question

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Teddy & Victoire

**When:** Post Deathly Hallows

**Word Count:** 533

**Summary/Notes:** Teddy has an important question to ask Victoire's dad

Bill and Fleur had just finished dinner when there was a knock on their front door.

Not expecting company, Bill looked through the peephole and it took him a few seconds to realize the mousy haired young man on the other side was his usually teal haired nephew. He pulled the door open and greeted the young man, "Evening, Teddy."

"Hi, Uncle Bill," Teddy cleared his throat. "I mean, Mr. Weasley." He cleared his throat again. "Can we talk?"

Bill smiled knowingly to himself before stepping aside and letting Teddy into the house. He had known this day was coming.

"'ello, Teddy," Fleur smiled, greeting their nephew with a kiss on each cheek. "'ow are you?"

"Fine, fine," Teddy stammered.

"Do you mind giving us a few minutes, Fleur?" Bill asked. "Teddy came over to talk to me about something."

She gave him a questioning look that quickly changed into one of knowing. "Absolutely, I 'ill be upstairs," she said.

Once they we alone, Bill walked over to a cabinet and took out a bottle of fire whiskey and poured a shot for himself and one for Teddy. He knew it was exactly what Teddy needed to get over his nerves; he himself had drunk a whole bottle of the stuff before he had approached Fleur's dad.

"Here, drink this," he said, holding the drink out "It'll help."

Teddy eyed the drink for a second before picking it up and throwing it back. He made a small face as the liquid burned his throat and set the shot glass down on the table with a clank.

"Mr. Weasley, I love your daughter Victoire," Teddy said, his cheeks flushed from the cold outside and the fire whiskey. "I want to marry her."

"She'll be done with school at the end of June," he continued before giving Bill a say anything. "And I've been saving money since I started working at the joke shop for Uncle George. Plus, I'm almost done with my Auror training and that is a steady job.

"As for where we'll live, I'll inherit Grandmum's house someday, but dad said that Victoire and I can rent Number 12 in the mean time. Though mum says the rent won't be much, just enough to make us responsible adults."

Teddy seemed to run out of things to say then and Bill remained silent as he poured them each a second shot of fire whiskey. Teddy quickly grabbed his and threw it back, his grimace less apart this time.

"I can't think of a better man for my Viccy to marry," Bill said, with a smile. "You have my blessing."

Teddy let out a relieved laugh.

"I don't think I need to remind you that secrets don't last too long in our family," Bill said. "So I wouldn't tell too many people what you're planning."

"I won't," Teddy said. "Just you, Aunt Fleur, mum, dad and Grandmum will know."

By Christmas morning, rumors were spreading throughout the Weasley Christmas gathering about an upcoming proposal. Even more so after Teddy and Victoire left the house for an after dinner walk.

When they returned, they were both beaming and Victoire was wearing a shiny diamond ring.


	18. Dec 17 Lupin & Tonks K

**Title:** Together Forever

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Lupin & Tonks

**When:** Deathly Hallows

**Word Count:** 118

**Summary/Notes:** Lupin and Tonks' last Christmas together.

They sat in the sitting room of her parents' home on Christmas Eve, starring at that roaring fire.

"It will be better next year," she said. "The baby will be here and dad and Harry."

He nodded in agreement, despite the uneasiness that settled in his stomach. There was no guarantee that any of them would see the next year or the year after; not with Voldemort still out there. He wasn't going to tell her that though.

"Oh! The baby kicked!"

She grabbed his hand and placed in on her swollen belly.

A smile slid across his face as the baby kicked again.

"We'll get through this, Remus," she whispered, snuggling against him. "We'll be together forever."


	19. Dec 18 Scorpius & Rose K

**Title:** 10 Years of Gifts

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Scorpius & Rose

**When:** Post Deathly Hallows

**Word Count:** 131

**Summary/Notes:** Rose reflecting on gifts that Scorpius gave her.

First year, he gave her a chocolate frog with her dad's card in it.

Second year, he gave her a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans.

Third year, he gave her a box of sugar quills.

Fourth year, he gave her the Pygmy Puff she had bonded with in her uncle's shop in Hogsmeade.

Fifth year, he gave her the snitch he caught in his first game at the Ravenclaw seeker.

Sixth year, he gave her a kiss under the mistletoe he had hung in the common room.

Seventh year, he gave her his heart.

The year after, he gave her a ring.

Last year, he gave her an ornament for their first Christmas as husband and wife.

This year, her gift to him is a pair of baby shoes.


	20. Dec 19 James & Lily K

**Title:** Christmas 1979

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** James & Lily

**When:** Marauders Era

**Word Count:** 391

**Summary/Notes:** James and Lily have exciting news for his friends.

It was over Christmas dinner that they shared their good news with his three best friends.

"Lily and I -" he had started, but his excited wife let the cat out of the bag with a squeal that pierced his ear drums, "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

He hadn't know what to expect from Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail, but had sure hadn't expected silence.

The excitement drained from Lily's face and she turned her tearful green eyes on him before she left the room muttering something about pudding.

"What, in Merlin's name, is wrong with the three of you?" He rounded on his best friends. "I thought you three would be excited. Especially you, Sirius, you claimed godfather for our first child at our wedding."

"We are happy for you," Remus said, cutting in. "But we are in the middle of a war, James. Do you really believe that now is the time to have a child?"

"It wasn't exactly planned," James replied, scratching his head. "But with everything going on it's hard to find a quiet moment alone and we got a little carried away one night and forgot to use the spell."

"But you're happy about the baby?" Sirius asked him.

"Estatic," James grinned. "I was terrified when we first found out, but I'm excited now. I can't wait to meet the little guy." He looked each of his friends in the eye for a second. "But there is a war going on and I'm going to need all of your help to keep Lily and the baby safe."

"We will," Sirius and Remus said together.

They all looked at Peter.

"Me too," he said. "But I'm not changing any dirty nappies."

The four men chuckled at that.

"Go get your wife, Prongs," Sirius said. "Before she makes you sleep on the sofa."

James shook his head then went into the kitchen, where he found Lily eating pudding out of the serving bowl.

"Come on, love, save some for the rest of us," he teased, taking the spoon from her. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her out of the kitchen.

They were met in the dining room by his friends, who, one by one, gave Lily a hug and a kiss on the cheek (though Sirius did pretend to go for her lips first) in congratulations.


	21. Dec 20 Ron & Hermione K

**Title:** In His Arms

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Ron & Hermione

**When:** Post Deathly Hallows

**Word Count:** 198

**Summary/Notes:** Ron's Christmas wish

For the first time in his nineteen years of existence, he felt no desire to get out of bed really early on Christmas morning to see what he had received from his family and friends.

He was sure that this was due to the fact that Hermione was wrapped up tightly in his arms. With her by his side (and in his bed) there was nothing he could receive that would be better than lying with her in his arms.

As much as he wished they could stay like this all day, he knew they would have to get up eventually. If they didn't show up for at her parents' for brunch, her mum would call and if they didn't show up to his parents' house for dinner there would be floo calls, patronises flying into their room or worse, unwanted visitors.

Maybe next year he'd try and convince her to go away with him for Christmas; just the two of them. Some place warm, like the Caribbean or something.

But this year, he'd settle with spending a few more hours with her in his arms before they got wrapped up in the chaos that was Christmas day.


	22. Dec 21 Harry & Ginny K

**Title:** Snowflake Ride

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing: **Harry & Ginny

**When:** Post Deathly Hallows

**Word Count:** 346

**Summary/Notes:** Ginny wakes Harry up to tell him that it's snowing

He was almost asleep when the knock came on his bedroom door.

Before he could ask who it was, the door opened quietly and, though he couldn't see her, he could smell Ginny's perfume.

"It's snowing," she whispered, excitement in her voice.

If it had been anyone else, he would have told them to go away, but it was different with Ginny. He slid his glasses on then climbed out of his warm bed and looked out the window.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, stepping beside him.

He nodded.

"We should go for a ride," she stated.

"It's after midnight," he replied. "And it's snowing."

"That makes it more fun," she grinned then kissed his cheek. "Meet me by the shed in ten minutes."

She left before he could protest further. So instead of climbing back into bed, he opened a drawer and pulled out warm clothes to pull over his pajamas.

It was colder than he imagined when he stepped outside, a few minutes later. He quickly made his way to shed and found Ginny already there, pulling out brooms for them to ride.

As soon as he was in the air, all thoughts of it being cold and being late left his mind.

He didn't know how long they flew, but they ended up in the orchard and it was there, while still in the air, that they kissed under the moon, stars and falling snowflakes.

A race back to the shed followed the kiss, as they were both beginning to feel the cold creeping into their bones. She beat him by the slimmest margin and he got the job of putting the brooms away.

They walked back to the house, holding hands, and stopped just inside the door when they saw two steaming cups of hot chocolate sitting on the table with a note.

_Harry and Ginny,_

_Hope you enjoyed the snow and your late night flight._

_Love,_

_Mum_

They smiled at each other then carried their hot chocolate into the sitting room where Harry let a fire so they could warm up.


	23. Dec 22 Ron and Hermione Family K

**Title:** Christmas Cookies

**Rating:** PG

**Starring:** Ron, Hermione and kids

**When:** Post Deathly Hallows

**Word Count:** 321

**Summary/Notes:** Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo spending time together making Christmas cookies.

Butter. _Check._

Sugar. _Check._

Eggs. _Check._

Vanilla extract. _Check._

Flour. _Check._

Baking powder. _Check._

Salt. _Check._

Cookie cutters. _Check._

Frosting. _Check._

Sprinkles. _Check._

Two kids anxious to make cookies. _Check._

Mum trying to keep things under control. _Check._

Dad looking forward to eating Christmas cookies. _Check._

Eight-year-old Rose and six-year-old Hugo sat on barstools watching their mum as she mixed all the ingredients together for Christmas cookies; both clutching their favorite cookie cutters. In Rose's right hand was an angel and, in her left, a reindeer while Hugo held onto a Santa one and a snowflake.

Once mixed, the dough found itself on a floured cutting board and Hermione rolled it flat with a rolling pin.

She showed both kids how to place their cookie cutters, but didn't realize she needed help until they both demanded her assistance at the same time.

A call for Ron made their project into a family one; they worked together, cutting out the different shapes and placing them on cookie trays.

By the time they finished decorating the baked and cooled cookies, she was sure there was more frosting on the kids than there was on the actually cookies; Hugo's mouth was stained blue from the food coloring and Rose had several different colors streaked across her face. Ron, too, had a suspicious amount of red frosting on his chin.

"Mummy," Hugo said. "You have yellow frosting on your nose."

Hermione was confused. She hadn't been using the yellow frosting.

She looked at Ron and saw him fighting back laughter, the bowl of yellow frosting on the table in front of him.

Part of her wanted to get back at him and cover his face in blue frosting, but that would only encourage the kids. So instead, she laughed full heartedly and waited until the kids were lost in their own fits of giggles before shooting Ron a look that said 'I'll get you back.'


	24. Dec 23 Harry and Ginny Family K

**Title:** Perfect Fit

**Rating:** PG

**Starring:** Harry & Ginny family

**When:** Post Deathly Hallows

**Word Count:** 283

**Summary/Notes:** A glimpse into the Potter-Lupin-Tonks family. Takes place the same year as the epilogue.

"They're here! They're here!"

Harry leapt out of the way as Lily raced past him to open the front door to let Teddy, Victoire and Andromeda into the house.

A smile spread across his face as he watched his daughter leap into the arms of Teddy, who was like an older brother to her.

"Can I take your coats?" Harry asked his niece and Teddy's grandmother.

"Thanks, Uncle Harry," Victoire replied, slipping her coat off. She waited for Andromeda to take hers off then handed both coats to Harry.

It was a bit odd to have his niece at what had become a Potter-Lupin-Tonks tradition to get together on Christmas Eve, but it was clear to everyone that she and Teddy were in love.

After putting the coats in the guestroom in the hall, Harry paused in the door way of the sitting room. Teddy's arrival had pulled James and Albus out of their rooms and now all four of his kids and Victoire were playing a lively gave of exploding snaps.

Lily sat between Teddy and Victoire, loving the attention she was getting from her oldest brother and oldest cousin.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Ginny said, appearing at his side. "Those three can't be in the same room with each other without fighting, but as soon as Teddy shows up, they are polite children."

"He is the piece of the puzzle that makes our family perfect," Harry stated, his eyes watering a bit.

"That he is," Ginny smiled. "Now, since Andromeda kicked me out of my own kitchen, let's go show our children and niece how to _really_ play exploding snaps."

They entered the sitting room and joined the circle on the floor.


	25. Dec 24 Potter Family and Friends K

**Title:** Christmas 1980

**Rating:** PG

**Starring:** Potter family (and friends)

**When:** Marauders Era

**Word Count:** 463

**Summary/Notes:** For Harry's first Christmas, Lily introduces her family to one of her favorite Evans' tradition

What a difference a year makes, Lily thought as she smiled down at her baby boy on Christmas Eve. It was just last year, at Christmas, that she and James had told their friends about being pregnant.

Harry was here with them, now, and Sirius and Remus had come to Godric's Hollow to spend Christmas with them. Unlike Peter, who was spending Christmas with his mum, she, James, Sirius and Remus were all each other had.

Her parents had passed away in a car accident shortly after she had left Hogwarts and James' father had died a few weeks later and his mum had died of a broken heart shortly after James had married Lily.

While changing Harry's nappy, she had decided to change him into the red, plaid Christmas pajamas she had sewn from fabric she had purchased in Muggle London. She had made herself, James, Sirius and Remus pajamas as well, but she hadn't said anything to them about it, yet.

It was an Evans' family tradition to open one gift on Christmas Eve and, for most of her life, the gift that her parents had given her was a pair of pajamas that matched a set given to her older sister.

James and Sirius were already holding their gifts when she entered the sitting room. Remus' gift laid by his feet, but there was a hint of excitement on his face as he looked everywhere but at the gift.

"Ok, you may open them," she said as she set Harry on a blanket then grabbed her own gift.

The sound of tearing paper filled the room then was followed by dead silence, prompting her to look up from the pajamas she had unwrapped.

"Is this the rest of Harry's present?" Sirius asked, shooting a look between her and James.

"No," she replied. "I made us all matching pajamas."

"Why?" Sirius said.

"Because we're a family," she told him.

"They're lovely," James said, before Sirius could say anything else.

"I think I know why Wormy went to his mum's for Christmas," Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"Shut it, Padfoot," James stated. "Lily made these for us to help give this Christmas a bit more cheer."

Sirius' stony expression did not change.

"Think of the photo that we'll take and how Harry will laugh when he's older."

There was a crack in his expression.

"We're in the middle of a war," Remus said, taking over for James. "This might very well be the last Christmas we spend together."

Silence fell over them as their brains shifted to the place they least wanted them to go.

"Alright fine," Sirius grumbled. "But I'm holding Harry."

A few minutes later, they were all dressed in their red, plaid pajamas and posed for a family photo.


	26. Dec 25 Weasley Family K

**Title:** Christmas 2018

**Rating:** PG

**Starring:** Weasley Family

**When:** Post Deathly Hallows

**Word Count:** 255

**Summary/Notes:** Molly watching her family interact on Christmas Day

Molly stood at the edge of the room, taking in all the sights and sounds.

Her offspring were packed into the sitting room like sardines in a can, but nobody seemed to mind.

Her boys—Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Harry—were all standing at one side of the room, talking about whatever it is men talk about. On the other side of the room, her girls—Ginny, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina and Hermione—were swapping stories about their husbands; she had been with them for awhile, but had gone to check on dinner.

Towards the center of the room, her grandchildren had split into two groups as well. Both groups centered around newlyweds Teddy and Victoire; her boys—Louis, Fred, James, Albus and Hugo—to Teddy's left and the her girls—Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Rose and Lily—to Victoire's right.

She couldn't help but notice the greenish tint to her eldest granddaughter's face. Six pregnancies of her own (and twelve pregnancies of her daughter and daughter-in-laws) told her that come next Christmas there would be a new addition to their family.

A chill suddenly ran down her spin, but it was soon replaced with the feeling that there was someone standing behind her.

She didn't bother to look over her shoulder; she knew there was no one visible behind her. It was her Freddie, she knew.

Every Christmas for the last twenty years, he made his presence known to her in the slightest manner that helped ease the sadness of his absence.


End file.
